Floor mat switches such as those used to operate doors at supermarkets are subjected to a great deal of abuse and wear because of their location. The result is that they are quite apt to fail. At present such mats are not repaired but are simply discarded and replaced. It is an object of this invention to provide an efficient and effective way of rebuilding such floor mat switches in such a manner as to restore substantially the original functioning. In some instances the restored mat is actually an improvement over the original.